million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Fuwarhythm
Fuwarhythm (ふわりずむ, Gentle Rhythm) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 05 single. The song is performed by Miya Miyao and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by rino and is composed as well as arranged by Cher Watanabe. Track List #Border LINE→→→♡ #Fuwarhythm (ふわりずむ) #Tanken Bouken☆Haiho Tai (たんけんぼうけん☆ハイホー隊) #Silent Joker #Hana Shirabe (はなしらべ) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Fuwafuwa nagareru kumo Kimorebi no shita sora o miteta Katachi o kaete susundeku Nandaka watashi mitai Totsuzen no kaze ni yureru kimochi demo Mae dake mitsumete susumu to kimeta kara Shiranai sekai de mitsuketa chiisana tsubomi Watashi no neiro de yonde mite sakasetai Hirahira to chou ni natte yume to mau yasashii keshiki Zutto taisetsu dakara saki e ikou Sarasara kotonoha no shirabe Ima koe ni naru DORAMATIKKU yori mo nichijou no kanade Chiisana shiawase takusan hibikasetai Hatsukoi mitai na kirameki ni mayoikonde Irozuku hane wa yawaraka na toki o yuku Kanade atta kioku wa mirai o tsumugu michishirube Kitto suteki na egao ni aeru ne Namida ga tomaranai ame nochi ame kamo… Sonna toki wa kokoro no kasa o hirogeyou Omoikkiri!! Kumo no kirema kara furisosogareta hikari ni Atarashii kaze hohoemu you ni kirameku Hirahira to chou ni natte yume e to mau yasashii keshiki Zutto taisetsu dakara saki e ikou Fuwarizumu watashi-rashiku |-| Kanji= ふわふわ流れる雲 木漏れ陽の下　空を見てた 形を変えて進んでく なんだか私みたい 突然の風に　揺れる気持ち　でも 前だけ見つめて　進むと決めたから 知らないセカイで　見つけた小さな蕾 私の音色で　呼んでみて咲かせたい ひらひらと蝶になって　夢と舞う優しい景色 ずっと大切だから　先へ行こう さらさら言の葉の調べ 今　詩(こえ)になる ドラマティックよりも　日常の奏で 小さな幸せ　たくさん響かせたい 初恋みたいな　煌めきに迷い込んで 色づく羽根は　柔らかな時間(とき)をゆく 奏で合った記憶は　未来を紡ぐ道しるべ きっと素敵な笑顔に会えるね 涙が止まらない　雨のち雨かも… そんな時は心の傘を広げよう 思いっきり！！ 雲の切れ間から　降り注がれた光に 新しい風　微笑むように煌めく ひらひらと蝶になって　夢へと舞う優しい景色 ずっと大切だから　先へ行こう ふわりずむ　私らしく♪ |-| English= I saw fluffy streaming clouds in the sky Under the sunlight filtered trees Changing their forms and going on their own They're like me somehow My feelings are shaking with this sudden wind, but I decided that I'll only look forward I found a small bud in this unknown world I want to bloom and call it in my own timbre So that this dream can dance and flutter with the butterflies in this kind scenery All of this is always important to me, so I'll go on This rustling melody of words Turns in to a voice of songs now I prefer to play an ordinary instrument than a dramatic one Because I want to resound a lot of this small happiness I want to lose myself in sparkles like a first love These feathers are changing their colors as the tender time goes on The signpost of this spinning future are the memories of these songs coming together I'm sure that they can meet a lovely smile Rain after rain, my tears may be unstoppable... In these times, I want to extend the umbrella of my heart With all I have!! Light fell from the rift of the clouds So that the smile from the new wind can sparkle And this dream can dance and flutter with the butterflies in this kind scenery All of this is always important to me, so I'll go on This gentle rhythm is like me♪ Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 05 (sung by: Miya Miyao)